Death Became Her
by missey801
Summary: My first story. Hope you enjoy it. Set in New Moon. Edward left. Bella is trying hard to hold on. But she slips. The Cullens return years later and Bella hasn't aged...And why hasn't jacob aged either?
1. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish i did. All belongs to the lovely SM!!!!! damn her :)**

The wind ravaged my hair as i sat curled up on the edge of my bed. It had become habit for me to leave my window open, hoping this was all a horrible dream. That he would still want me, that he'd come through my window like he always had.

For a moment i welcomed the cold wind, remembering his icey touch eased my the pain of my wounds just that little bit more.

"Bella..?"

I was trying to ignore the presence at my window... it was not the one i longed for.

"Bella.. Can i come in?" Jacob stood hunched over in my window.

"Sure, why not" _After all wouldn't want my window to go unused._

I sighed and stared at the window.

"You know i would have used the front door but Charlie would have made me into a fur skin rug at this time of night" Jacob grinned trying to lift my spirits.

I looked up at him with a blank face.

"Aye can't blame a guy for trying bells"

His grin sunk into a smile as he sat next to me on the bed.

I shuddered away from the warm heat of his body.

He didn't seem to notice as he fiddled with something in his hand that instantly caught my attention.

For a second i held my breath.

"What the..?"

_I couldn't get my sentence out... Comes with not breathing i guess.._

Jacob's grin returned.

"Oh this.. This thing . It's nothing, really" His voice was playful.

He hid the object in his pocket.

I instantly moved on the bed to try and reach it.

"Maybe tonight isn't the best time to be curious bells. After all you do need your rest and if i make you all upset because i got you a gift i might just have to stay here all night to make it up to you.."

_Sounding inconspicuous isn't your best talent i must admit._

I could tell he was waiting for me to jump over his lap to his pocket, Jacob was never good at keeping secrets especially when it came to me.

I paused for a moment, what bad could come from Jacob getting me a gift. I would normally not enjoy it but i really did need to be cheered up.

Yeah sure I'd have to deal with his snoring but atleast i wouldnt feel completely along.

I moved closer to Jacob ready to pounce over his lap.

But before i could even blink he was holding the object in his left hand close to mine.

"Bells the night that he left you in the forest i knew that you would never be the same. I know you are tough and that every day gets hard for you" i cringed at the thought of where he was heading.

"That's why i kept this for you..."

His hand opened up and there lay a black leather like chain, tied into the middle was a large looking tooth.

"Is that what i think it is.?" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Well ye it is. I'm still new to the phasing haven't perfected it yet. i want you to have my tooth that came out the first time i phased. I have been saving it. Sorta somthing to bring you luck i hope" Jacob gestured his hand towards mine as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh Jake!"

_Sorry Jake i tried to make it sound as less fake as possible._

I took the necklace with his tooth and decided to put it around my neck after all if it was lucky then i certainly needed it, even on a good day.

"Here let me." Jacob reached around my neck to tie it up.

I fiddled with the tooth between my fingers for a short while.

"Jake why is it so big?"_ It's massive!_

_Why wouldn't it be human sized?_

"Well the first tooth that falls out during a phase doesn't change back. Maybe that's why they say its lucky" Jacobs tone changed, it suddenly become a bit softer... Softer than normal.

"Sam gave his to Emily... I want you to have mine" Jacob said quietly.

"Even if you don't wear it after tonight" He spoke quicker due to my silence.

He looked a bit uneasy as it dragged on.

_What can i say to this?! Sam gave his to Emily... Does he think , No of course he doesn't_

"Jake of course I'll wear it."

And right at that moment i could swear i saw his ears perk, he turned to me with the brightest smile.

_He does look sorta like a big puppy when he is happy. not complaining_

We both lay down on my bed looking at the dark ceiling as the storm outside grew louder.

For a short while we were silent, Listening to the rain upon the roof.

"Aye Bells?" He asked still not moving.

"Yeah Jake?"

He seemed to pause.

"I would have never left you.." his voice was no more than a whisper.

I let out a sigh.

"I know... But you are no Edward" _My edward_

I made my voice sound as tender and caring as i could. I just hoped he understood.

_After all Edward had left me. But i still considered him mine._


	2. At Death's Door

**Hey guys, thank you all for R&Rs.  
Just wanted to say sorry for the short chapter once you read you'll see that the next one is going to be massive. well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish i did. All belongs to the lovely SM!!!!! damn her :)**

* * *

I wasn't surprised to find Jacob gone when i awoke, after all he still had school as did i.

_Great another day_

The rain has slowed to no more than a drizzle outside, which was as close to a sunny day Forks had to offer.

As i got out of bed and headed for the shower i prayed that today would be the day it swallowed me hot running water was heaven as it washed over me, preparing me to face the world, to face myself.

Sitting at lunch beside people that considered me their friends i drifted away on my own thoughts.

They were probably including me in their conversation out of pity, but it didn't care.

I had learnt to drown their voices out to no more than a low humming sound, one thing I got off Edward that he couldn't take back.

I stared at the food in front of me, Barely touching it.

_I've become so much like them and they are not even here._

Hard to believe i had got any more pale but i had. The lack of food, fresh air and dehydration had taken its toll.

So there i sat at lunch with Mike,Eric,Jessica and Angela, Feeling more like an outcast , more like a Cullen than a Swan.

The Cullen's never ate at school, i rarely did.

The Cullen's were pale and icey cold, I was pale and frozen on the inside.

The only difference was they left me because i was frail, too human for their world, What if i wasn't. Would they still be here.

_Would I be holding my Edward close... _

_Would Alice be complaining about my lack or fashion sense..._

_Would I be a Cullen..._

_Would I be complete again.._

I let out a sigh as the sound of the lunch bell breaking my silent thoughts. The bell reminded me the day was almost done which was never a bad thing.

As i drove home i decided to pull over, i was not at all in a hurry to see Charlie.

As i pulled my truck to the side of the road i found myself getting out.

I grabbed my Coat off the seat and closed the door behind me.

Not too far from where i had parked There was a dirt trail leading into the forest.

_Being rational defiantly isn't a strong point for me lately._

I had no intention on going anywhere specific, i just keep walking. One foot in front of the other as i squished my way up the wet dirt trail further into the forest.

At that moment i remembered his voice telling me long ago, not to walk alone in the forest.

_If you wanted me safe you never should have left me._

I'd been walking for sometime now, my knees were dirty from falling down into the mud every so often, but i didn't care.

It felt as if I had walked forever but suddenly out of no where, I started to feel uneasy and picked up the pace as i walked.

I had never felt more alone but at the same time I felt as if there were eyes watching me drag myself further n further away from anyone able to help me.

I knew this feeling, it was the uneasy feeling i got when he watched me. Not Edward but someone else. I turned to sit upon a damp log on the side of the trail. As if to wait for him to approach.

If he was watching me then i didn't have anything to fear... or did it.

I ran my fingers through my hair to appear calm though I knew he could hear my heart beat and was not fooled by any attempts i made.

_What does he want, why is he alone..._

Then suddenly without warning I felt a cold...dead hand on my shoulder.

He was right behind me.

I froze in my place, the touch was icier than I recalled.

"Bella.." he began.

* * *

**A Cliffy for you!!!! :) will update soon !!**


	3. The Eye Of The Storm

**Ok so this chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story. it's a long one. hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish i did. All belongs to the lovely SM!!!!! damn her :)**

* * *

As he spoke my name i couldn't bring myself to turn, too afraid this might not be real.

_This better not be my head playing a sick joke... _

After a few moments i started to secretly wish it were my head playing tricks because this could not end well. After all he was the reason Edward had decided it was best he leave me, Even though i didn't blame him. It was Edward that had made that choice not him.

"Bella?" He spoke again waiting for my response

My mouth opened as i tried to push the words out, unable to get anything out but air i had no choice but to turn.

There he stood behind me, his arm dropping down from upon my shoulder as i turned.

_Jasper!? _

I had forgot how beautiful they were to my human eyes.

_Where is alice? why isn't she here hugging me like crazy. why?!_

I instantly looked around with a lighter expression on my face, Jasper seemed to know exactly who i was looking for.

"She isn't here. I came alone"

_I don't believe it she must have come aswell_

"How didn't she see you come here?"

_How did he sneak this one past Alice..._

"No doubt she knows I am here... now... But i myself could not even decide until i saw you" His voice grew grim.

"She knows you are here now i bet, but why hasn't she come? What is stopping her Jasper.." _What?! Of course he should have expected the twenty questions.._

"I am not sure why she has not arrived to stop me"he answered me honestly.

_This is strange_

I secretly wondered why my life was always confusing...Distant even, But then if it had been boring i may have never met Edward.

_Does my Edward know Jasper has come to me? We all can recall the last time i saw Jasper. Thirsting for my blood, all that time ago in the Cullen's house.I love birthdays..._

I couldn't help but to let out a heart felt sigh.

"Was my birthday as much fun for you as it was for me?" _Sarcasm might not be my best trait._

I turned my back to him to look back at the trail.

He walked at a oh-so-human speed to stand infront of me on the trail.

"That is why i have come"

_WHAT?!?!!? ok maybe i am in trouble now_

My face became horrified and i couldn't help but to begin to shake.

"Bella i am not here to hurt you... I am here to..." As Jasper trailed off into silence, I became quite curious and stopped shaking.

"Yes Jasper? I doubt you have come for a overdue distant family hug..." I began to let out a small histerical laugh, And sure enough the shakes returned.

_I must look like i am crazy_

"I wanted to make up for the hurt i have caused you" His voice flowed out like a river of flame come to burn me.

"You were not the one that broke me. I just wonder what good you coming here will do. Does Edward know?" I said sharply.

"If it were not for me and my shocking behavior at your birthday party... well we all might still be here in forks as we were before."

_Wow... He is really beating himself up about it_

"Bella how you feel right now is unbareable. I can not imagine feeling how you do on the inside, let alone the waves you are letting off to me... I want to try to fix things. To give you back some of your light. although you are not one of us, the way you and Edward shone together. That was something untouchable."

_How can you possibly fix things. Not now after all that has happened._

I didn't seem convinced about his offer.

"As i recall... And don't worry if it becomes too painful for you i will stop. Edward left you because he wanted you to be safe. We didn't want our world to take you from us. Although the way Edward made his choice and played it out was the most hurtfull for you... I think under the circumstances of you being human, It was the correct choice..." His voice trailed off as i played with the tooth that hung around my neck.

He paused but then began to speak once more.

"I see you have been safe here without us... I am sure Edward was aware of that."

_Where is he going with this. he is just repeating the last few months. If i wasn't so darn curious this might be annoying..._

"Bella what if i could offer you somthing that may have Edward return to you someday. To rule out the frail, weak and fragilness of your human self and give you somthing Edward was afraid to give..."

_.God!_

"I know i haven't been known for my self control when it comes to you Bella. But feeling your emotional state could stop any vampire in his tracks. I want to give you immortality to make up for what i caused. I'd like to fix some of the pieces that lay shattered. " Jasper's voice was calm and gentle.

_Is he serious. But can he do it. will my Edward come back. gah! shut up brain..._

My face was a mixure of emotions. I could see Jasper trying to sort them out as quickly as they changed.

_Isn't this what i have wanted all along. And now it is dangling right infront of me... Why can't i reach out and take it_

I admit it was harder to choose somthing id longed for, for all these months... death. But Jasper was offering me, Giving me somthing i lacked previous.

Jasper waited patiently, he could tell i was a mess.

"alright" the sound of my own voice startled me.

"I guess it won't matter either way... You give me a gift whether u can stop or not."

"Bella... I don't want to kill you. but i admit it is a risk."

_Is he backing down already?_

"It does not matter. Please this is somthing i need. I need to heal. I need to feel like i am myself again..." I was pleading now hoping he had not changed his mind about his gift.

"Alright, But remember this will be painful for you. You are still human." He put out his hand for mine.

_I won't be human for much longer though._

At that moment i didn't realise how correct i was...

A smile appeared on my lips the first real smile since that horrible night in the forest when Edward left me.

"This isn't the place though Bella. Let me take you to a more secure and less damp place." His voice was almost velvety. Like Edward's was.

I accepted the offer and he slung me up on his back.

"It will be quicker if i run." He explained

"where are we going to go? Isn't your house empty?" The questions suddenly wouldn't stop.

_Well as they say curiousity killed the cat... meow_

Jasper was silent the whole run up until we came up to the Cullen's house.

It was dark ,empty and silent.

"I bought a few things back with me so i could be prepared, if you said yes" He gently dropped me from his back so i was standing on my feet in the front door way.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as i walked through the front door. The memories all seemed like a Snow storm that wanted to eat me alive. And so i would let it...

_Traitor tears..._

The glass and confety from my birthday was still smeared over the floor. Jasper would not make eye contact until we passed it.

As i followed Jasper up the stiars i watched him as he passed by the empty bedrooms.

He stopped at the end at the room i knew all too well

"Edward's?" i choked out

"I thought even though the process is quite painful... I wanted you to feel as much at home as you possibly could." He shot me a kind smile as he opened the door.

The room was practically empty. Jasper had bought a few things as he mentioned. A small fold up bed, a few pillows and somthing i didnt even know he was able to have seen. The picture i took of Edward that i had stuck in my scrapbook before Edward removed it when he left.

"How did you..?" I was amazed to say the least.

"Edward left his things with us before he went off alone. I am just borrowing it." Jasper said calmly

"Oh so it isn't mine to haveback?"

_This sucks!_

"No i just thought it was the best i could do as you lay her in pain i wanted you to be comforted some how even if it was just the smallest bit of comfort..." he added.

"Jasper...Um... before we do _this. _Am i able to go get a few personal things from home... Since i will be a blood crazed newborn soon... I won't get another chance to get them." I asked as i stared at the picture of Edward.

"Sure. I'll run you back to your truck. When you are ready drive your truck up here and while you are changing i'll put it somewhere safe for you."

Jasper eye's were glazed over i couldn't tell whether he was nervous or if he too like the other Cullen's didn't like my truck.

When I got home Charlie was sprawled out infront of the flat screen.

"Hey Bells. Your home late..." Charlie's voice was loud but he didn't move from the TV.

"Uh yeah sorry. I am studying with angela tonight if that is ok. I just dropped home to grab a few more books." My voice was weak and patchy.

I walked fast up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief once i had my door closed.

I paused for a moment getting my breathing back to normal then grabbed a bag out of the corner of my room and began filling it with things i knew i couldn't live without...

Though since Edward had cleaned out my room of anything remotely realted to him, my bag was unbearable light.

I walked out intot he hallway ,I turned looking at my dark room for the last time.

I walked down the stairs and waved charlie a goodbye as i closed the front door behind me.

As i drove my truck down the road my breathing started to quicken.

_Am i really about to do this... finally_

I began to feel dizzy from the lack of air. I pulled over and stepped out of the truck to get some fresh air before I had to continue to drive up to the Cullen's house.

I Stood leaning up against the side of my truck for a few minutes until i realised i was being watch... again.

"Jasper?!" I called thinking he had got worried about me.

There was nothing but silence as i stood there waiting for a response.

"Jasper, I'm ok. We can still do this" I continued.

After all i was just a bit nervous. Nothing to worry about.

"You may be ok now... But you won't be when I am finished..."

_AHHH WHAT!!!?!_

The voice was not that of Jasper... But a female...

_Great i am in trouble now... Victoria!_

Just a soon as i had thought her name she appeared from the forest infront of me.

"You are quite the hard one to track down... with those stupid muts guarding you" She began, her voice hallow and hate filled.

Would it really end like this, After wishing for death to take me. Would it finally answer me ?

I started to shake and my legs gave way bringing me to my knees right infront of her.

"You see your poor mate tried to track me... I lead him away and doubled back here to finish you off... To make you pay for taking my James." Her voice was calm but hostile.

"James never cared about you... All he cared about was the _hunt_. He cared more about wanting me dead and for Edward to suffer then he ever did about you" My voice was low but harsh.

I must admit it was a long shot but if i could get her angry enough hopefully she would end it quick for me.

Victoria let out an ear peircing shreik.

My hands instinctivly rose to cover my ears.

Victoria suddenly went silent as we could both hear somthing in the distance...

A howl... Jacob was coming for me.

Victoria shot a look back at me and she knew aswell as i did she had to be quick or her window of oportunity would soon be shut.

At that very moment without warning she lundged and all I could feel was her mouth upon my neck... I felt the venom wash over me as she sucked my life away.

It all slowly faded out... Was this death?... Was it this easy?

I Started to feel a burning sensation begining from my neck. It was a pain worse than death. I knew i was not dead... But where was I. Had Jacob saved me. Why couldn't i reach him.

After what felt like an eternity of pain and blackness my eyes finally opened. They were not blurry but perfectly focused. I could see everything. I tried to move but i couldn't. I looked down at my arms and legs upon the bed... They were tied with rope.

What had happened to me, Where was I.

"Jacob!!?" I called with a pleading voice.

There was no answer just the silence i had felt for so long trapped in the darkness.

I Tried to break free from my restraints.

"Bella please don't fight the restraints, it's for our protection."

_Is that Sam's voice?_

"I am truely sorry we got to you a little too late" He continued

"Victoria?!" I couldn't help but panick

"The pack took care of her" His voice was calming.

"Where is Jacob?"

_I need to see him, Where is he_

"Pleading his case with the tribe. He wants you to stay here with us in La Push."

_But why..._

It felt like i waited forever. But Jacob finally came to me.

"Hey bells. How you feeling?"

_Stupid question much?_

"Different..." _To say the least_

"Well even though you look and smell like a leach... you still feel like my Bella" The grin was huge across his face as usual.

"What does this mean then if i am a vampire? "

It was hard to believe my own words. I was a vampire and I was with Jacob.

"Don't worry we have forever to talk about it. You are going to be staying here with me. I spoke to the elders and smoothed out the details. I had to make a few changes on my behehalf. Forfit a few things. But that isn't important. Basically i am to watch you and ensure you bring no harm to our people while you are here." His voice was serious.

"But if i am a vampire doesn't that make me immortal... how can you watch over me forever. You still age Jake" My voice sounded a bit confused.

Well i was totally thrown off by his answer..

"That is what i had to forfit to the council elders... My mortality... Until you leave La Push."

_How...Why?!... Was he crazy... Maybe... Definatly!_

"Can i have my limbs untied?" I begged.

"Ok if you promise not to suck on me. Yeah, that cool Bells?" His voice was palyful

_You are not serious... This isn't funny Jake!_

"Should i go hunt? My throat kind of has a tickling burning feeling" I sounded a bit scared but i'll admit i was.

"Bella you can break free from the ropes when ever you want. You are quite strong remember. Just let me leave before you get up so you are not tempted by my heart beat. When you go out to hunt please hunt outside La Push. Just safer if you are as far as possible from humans." Jacob was good at explaining but my head just kept spinning trying to let everything sink in.

Sure enough things sunk in, I learnt to control myself. I lived with jacob in La Push for quite sometime wondering if this was what was meant for me.

Until oneday i Could smell a farmiliar scent in Forks.

They had returned almost 80 years after they had left.

_Great... What now..._

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it is sort of another cliffy but my summary gives away who has returned so it isn't that bad :)**


	4. Reunions And Lunch

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, i had bad writers block n it felt like the end of the story to me. BUT i don't know if you meant to do this but thank you coco786 you gave me the jump my brain needed. much love to everyone that has R&R! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I wish i did. All belongs to the lovely SM! damn her :)**

**Flashback:**

"For a newborn vampire you sure are clumsy Bella" Jacob stood leaning against a tree as he watched me get my balance.

"Well you had me bound by rope on the bed for days! Even a human would be a bit slow to regain her balance.."

_Wish he wouldn't laugh at me this is pretty hard considering..._

"Bells you need to go hunt, as much as it chills me to say it. You need to go drink blood" I could hear the shudder in his voice.

I remember when I was human saying i would want a refund if my balance had not improved in this life. Where do I take my receipt... I am faulty goods.

After I had been on my first hunt, Solo I must add. I felt much more composed. My balance was perfect, which was defiantly lifting my spirits. My strength was amazing , I could leap high and far without any effort.

I raced back to Jacob in La Push as quickly as i could. I'll admit it, I wanted to show off.

It wasn't until I returned to La Push in hardly anytime at all that I realised I was fast enough, strong enough... I could go search for Edward. Surely he would love me now I was not breakable.

He could finally let himself be with me without restraint.

I burst through Jacobs door only to see Jacob jump three feet off the couch.

"Bells! Want to give me a heart attack. Your heart may have stopped.. but mine hasn't" Jacobs Voice was loud but patchyas he struggled to get his breath back..

_I really did scare him_

I couldn't help but be pleased with his reaction.

His eyes moved away from me and over to the front door.

Jacob sighed.

I looked back at the front door which was laying on the ground detached from the door frame.

"Uh.. Oops..."

_I broke the door off! haha_

I wasn't hating this one bit

Regardless of the door now needing to be fixed. I needed to think of a way to tell Jacob I was leaving... Leaving to look for my Edward.

**End Flashback:**

After encountering the all too familiar scent I had once been around so often, I had decided to re enroll in school at Forks high, The Cullen's were slaves to repetition, Repeating a mortal life over and over was their way of coping with eternity.

Not only did I long to see them but after 80 years, your list of things to-do before you die gets quite short... and I wasn't going to be "dead" anytime soon so I needed an escape, repeating a few life times didn't bother me at this point. School had started and everywhere I went in Forks I could smell them, but no matter how far or long I searched they were nowhere to be seen. School was a few days in and still... nothing.

_Emmett's idea of a sick joke?  
_I sat in class as I had all those years before, without Edward next to me, this time round seemed hollow, school was bad enough just being school without all the other pieces missing.  
I sat in class scribbling on my page as I pondered to myself.  
_Wonder why they are staying away, I've smelt them for days now... Can they smell me?_

Did I smell like Jacob more than revamped Bella?

I sat down to lunch with descendants of my old "friends". Mike and Jessica had lived out their life and left grandchildren behind that had started as juniors with me at school, Twin girls both 100% Jessica. They couldn't stand my beauty but didn't want to sit anywhere else because I had attention from many male students. It was quite sad really.  
Eric and Angela adopted children, so their grandchildren really looked or acted nothing like them which was refreshing.

That day the scent I had smelt for weeks now suddenly out of nowhere became so strong I couldn't help myself any longer.  
_Edward!  
_"My family.." I whispered, too low for human ears, but I hoped that they had heard me.

Minutes later they entered the lunch room.  
Alice was the first to enter, Her face was bright and happy. Her voice sounded like a beautiful wind chime blowing in the brezze as she sang to herself.  
_How I've missed you Alice...  
She would have seen this day coming for quite sometime, Is that why she entered first, Is she that excited to see me?_

"Bella... Bella!"  
I jumped up to the sound of her voice, causing the lunch table to tumble over infront of me.  
The lunch room went quiet.  
_Yay.. staring.. fun...sigh!_

"Emmett we have been at school for 10minutes and you are already making fun of Bella again..." The velvety voice let out a sigh.  
"Then stay out of my head Lil brother" I heard Emmett and that playful chuckle of his as he entered the room after Alice.  
_Emmett making fun of me in his thought already... He hasn't even seen me yet  
_"Always could make a room go quiet Lil sister" His voice was barely a whisper as he entered and stood next to Alice.  
I couldn't stand there and watch them anymore.  
I ran faster than I should have to meet them on the other side of the lunch room.  
_Where is Edward... I heard him... I swear I heard him... Wait where is Jasper  
_Thinking back to that night my mortal life ended, I hadn't seen Jasper after Victoria had attacked me.  
_Wonder what happened to him. Why Isn't he by Alice's side as usual. Alice will tell me... I hope_

As I came to Alice's side she smiled at me, She turned back to the lunch room entrance, We both watched the rest of the Cullen family to enter. Rosalie, as graceful as ever, Her eyes were kinder than i remembered. I guess she felt pity for me, But i could have been mistaken after all it was Rosalie...  
_Taking a head count that is, Alice,Emmett and Rosalie... Edward must be next  
_I couldn't help but jump a little on the spot... I was so excited, I'd waited for over 80 years for this moment.

Sure enough there he was. Edward a moving statue, a tribute to the gods.  
If I needed my heart to beat, I am sure it would have failed me.  
_No blush... No tears. Will he still want me without my flaws_

I was beginning to panic, I may have been a vampire... But I was still Bella.  
As Edward entered the room his eyes were on no one but me.  
The half smirk I loved on his face and his eyes deep amber eyes now matched mine.  
He meet up with Alice as I stood there too shocked to speak.  
I had never thought the day would come.  
Jake had told me it was done, That I shouldn't hope for as much as a letter.  
And here he was right in front of me. I didn't know what to do first.

Before I could think anymore I jumped at him, a little too eager.  
Edward caught me in his arms.  
His touch... His scent.  
_TICK... Another thing off my list done_

All I wanted to do was be in his arms, to bury my head in his chest and never move.  
He Lent his head down to smell my hair.  
_He wants me too...  
_I may have been at school at that point... But it was my happy place because MY Edward was there with me.

It took me a while to be able to use my brain again. But sure enough when it returned from day dream land the first thing that hit my mind was how we would explain the details to each other.  
Everything had changed so much, But when I was back with Edward it seemed like nothing was different.

How would I explain the Jacob details.  
How would they explain the Jasper Details.  
Would I live with the Cullen's now?

All I knew was that there was a very interesting week ahead of me... mix school in with that and you have yourself drama in the making.  
Did Edward know about Jasper coming to see me?  
Did Edward know how Jake had stopped me leaving to look for him?  
Did Edward know everything... or nothing.  
Had Jacob being a werewolf, Had it blocked Alice from seeing me the past 80 years?

I really had no idea how messy it was going to get from here on in.

On the bright side at least I was immortal, All the time in the world to smooth things over... right?.

**Yep i know a lot of you were asking about all the details about the last 80 years. and what happened with jasper.**

**well now you understand what i am going to do.**

**There will probably be a chappie on just want happened to Jasper. ETC**

**Just looking now. not including my long chap 3. generally my length of chappies are gradually getting longer without me trying to make them longer, so i guess that's a good thing! :) hheheee**

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but got to keep you guys wanting me right? haha R&R plz :)**

**much love!**


	5. Power And Possession

**Hey guys i decided i had an idea to continue this story. It was going to be a pro edward fic but i want to try Jacob, Even tho i am Team Edward i thought a challenge would keep the plot rolling.**

**It was a spare of the moment thing at 1am. I would just liek to say sorry for the spelling mistakes and i had to edit out a line of the last chapter.**

**This chapter Bella will get lost in her thoughts and have a flashback to explain the meaning of the tooth jacob gave her in the first chapter.**  
**There is a lemon at the end of the chapter, i thought i would try my luck at my first lemon. Hope you like it.**  
**Well enjoy and ill see you later!**  
**Much love oxox**

Disclaimer : Not mine. nope don't own twilight.

* * *

As we all sat down at an empty table, you could literally hug the elephant in the room.  
I had extracted myself from Edward a little ashamed of my reaction.  
_Glad Jake didn't see that._

"So Bell-la…" Emmett said dragging out my name "Venom suits you"  
I could do nothing but smile a little at him.  
If Victoria hadn't bitten me and Jasper changed his mind I would have been dust in the wind by now, but the price I paid for such comfort has not been just mine to bare.  
"EmBear, you are such a meat head" I teased, I tried to draw the attention away from me.  
Edward cleared his throat, which was clearly just to take charge of the non-existent conversation.  
"What went wrong…?" His voice died down with a sweep of his hand in my direction.

It would only take one word…  
But after all these years it wasn't just her fault, they left me here like an all-you-can-eat buffet.  
"Victoria" I whispered slightly. I saw Edward stiffen, he let loose a small growl.  
Alice pipped up quickly "I didn't see it, we all thought you lived out a human life."  
"I was looking forward to seeing if your grandkids were as clumsy as you Bells" Emmett punched my arm roughly.

I let a smile crack and watched as he was blown off his chair and onto the cold floor of the lunch room.  
"Damn those cheap public education funded lunch chairs, never know what could happen" I do smug well!  
I noticed three sets of eyes staring blankly at me as Emmett roared with laughter still sprawled out on the floor.  
"Kitty cat Bells knows how to play!" Emmett calmed down some as he stood and moved Rosalie off her chair and onto his lap.  
"You may have the upper hand now but the newborn reflexes will wear off soon enough" Em grinned at me.  
_Newborn at 81 years vamp style… Sure EmBear._  
You could practically hear my eye roll.

"Bella didn't touch you, it was strange I got a static feeling and all thoughts went silent for a split second too." Edward looked a little wounded that he had to admit he lost his gift for a second.  
Alice and Rosalie just looked on in awe  
"I have a gift…" I was interrupted by the bell ringing.  
_Saved by the bell Oh Yeah!_  
"Well should we meet up at our house or yours?" Alice asked excited.  
"Ah, we will need to meet up at yours" Edward raised an eyebrow prompting me to continue.  
I stood up and began walking to my next class, I glanced back.  
"I live on the Res now, my old house is now a memorial park for Charlie"  
I brushed past person after person and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them to gape at my back.

* * *

I ran into the forest when school broke out.  
I was seriously reconsidering attending high school; I really could not do this.  
Edward was back and he was still emotional constipated as ever.  
Should I fake my death, tell the school I am moving away, Dazzle them into oblivion.  
Decisions, decisions…

What would happen now? Would the council send me to live with my "own kind"?  
I pushed up the pace as i ran back to the Res. Being away from Jake had really done a number on me. I missed him like crazy, not just normal crazy but bat shit crazy!  
I could already smell the pack as I came up on the border line.  
Out of the old pack members, Sam had passed on the gene to all three of his sons. Yeah boys, Emily had it rough. Sam stopped phasing when Emily passed forty. He wanted to grow old with his imprint.  
Embry had a daughter who later became the imprint of Sam Jnr. Sam and Emily's first son.  
I can say I was just a little bit green with envy as I watched people grow up and get married, have kids etc. But I still have Jake. My Jake.

Jacob gave up his chance at a family when he tasked himself with the chore of being my "keeper".  
Jake took over as alpha and has not stopped phasing, his tooth he gave me, back when I was human, did something for us that no one expected. It tied him to me.

**Flashback:**

I came back from a hunt the day Jake was to tell me he was now big wolfy alpha dude. I gently opened our front door, as to not snap it off its hinges. Jake was nowhere to be seen so I guessed he had a big all-important council meeting. He had been attending a lot of "meetings" as of late.  
I cooked him up a storm, knowing that he would wolf-down (ha ha) anything that was in the house when he got home. I fried rice, baked cakes, poured cereal, I knew all his favourites.  
Without a hair out of place I packed full the table with plates of food and strode into the living room to wait for my best friend that was maybe a bit more, to walk through the door.

I had chosen a great spot on the wall to focus my vision for a while until I heard the creak of the porch, No need to lock doors when you are a vampire that shares a house with a man that turns into a wolf and runs around with no shirt on most the time.  
Jake pulled open the screen door and slowly walked into the lounge room. I blinked a few times, a human habit I had yet to loose.  
"Hey Bella smells great in here." He mentioned as he followed his nose into the kitchen.  
I resumed my staring while he ate in the other room.

Not too long later Jake came out of the kitchen looking full and happy. I glanced up at him, no shoes, no shirt. Ok so I am still a female regardless of 'species'.  
My eyes reached his and he just stared slack jawed at me like I was a tall glass of water and he was stuck in the desert. It was a big OH SHIT moment.  
Apparently now he was big wolfy alpha dude, meant that the tooth he had given me meant something so much more. Traditionally the alpha of the pack didn't imprint as he had the responsibility of looking after the pack members. One on the legends said the alpha of the pack or "chief" would give his phased tooth to his chosen mate and it would bind him to her life force.  
"Jake?" I waved my hand in front of his face concerned.  
"Mmm, yeah Bells" Wow he sounded high…  
"Are you okay?" I asked moving over to him, ignoring the wet dog smell.  
"Peachy" He grinned. Ok well that answered the 'maybe more' bit for me right there.  
"Did you just up my status card from bunk buddy to imprint?" I already knew the answer, I wasn't visually challenged. I just had to hear it out loud.  
"Bells, you are so amazing" He closed the distance between us, hugging me like crazy. All that was missing from his giddy behaviour was a giggle and squeal.

**End of flashback:**

I came out of my thoughts as I ran up my front lawn and down the little hill to our house Billy left to us when he passed.  
I knew Jake was home, I could smell it and he was not alone.  
_Great a pack meeting._  
I guess I would have to disclose my fun filled day in front of the second generation pack members.  
_Here goes nothing…_

I eased the front screen door open and I was greeted by 'hellos' all-round. I walked up to Jacob's figure and circled my arms around his hips, burying my head in between his shoulder blades. He may smell like wet dog, but he was my wet dog.  
I listened to snippets of what was being said, Cullen-This, Treaty-That. He was briefing the pack on the treaty for the Cullen visitors.  
"Only four returned" I mumbled into Jakes back.  
He knew the reason I enrolled in Forks high and that it was possible I would see Edward again.  
Jacob stopped talking and turned in my arms to face me.

"Tell us what happened today" He said slowly.  
"Not much really, Alice; the seer, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward the mind reader came into school today. I blasted Emmett off a chair and blocked Edward's gift. I tested myself." I shuffled my feet a little. I may be a vampire but I still didn't like all the attention on me.  
Jacob leaned in and sniffed my neck. "I can smell him all over you" He said, lust flooding his tone. Of course there was no point whispering, the pack would hear him anyway. If I was human I would have blushed.  
A cough from Adam (Seth's grandson) made both of us turn and face the pack.  
"What happens now?" He asked tilting his head like a puppy. So much Seth in this guy it's really adorable. I wanted to know what would happen now too.  
"Will the council send me away to live with them, now that they are back?" I tried to sound brave but I really didn't want to leave the res, leave the pack, and leave Jacob. His grip tightened on my hip. A growl was building in his chest.  
"If we just gave them Bella, they would leave…" Paul's son Brian was cut off by Jacob's alpha voice.  
"NO!" It boomed. The pack dropped their heads in submission. Paul never really did like leeches; guess it runs in the family.  
"OUT!" well looks like that meeting was finished.  
The room have never cleared so fast.

Jack grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I was in for it now.  
"He touched you" He growled as he placed me in the middle of the bed.  
He never took his eyes off me as he took off his cut-off jeans. He was naked and ready before my eyes in an instant. _Yum  
_I could feel the purr in my chest as I watched him stalk towards me.  
He towered over me as he crawled up my body. He placed nips and licks as he went.  
A moan escaped my mouth and I fisted the bed sheet. Jake grabbed my hair and exposed my neck as he reached my face. He gave me one look and I knew I was in for a marking.  
"His scent is everywhere" He hissed licking my neck. He began rubbing his thigh up against my already wet centre. Roughly applying pressure.  
"You are mine Bella" Jake whispered as he began undressing me out of my jeans and shirt.  
My clothes joined his pants on the floor. His head came back to me, our lips met and it was a feral kiss of domination for both of us.  
Being so far of a distance away from him had been hard.  
He palmed my breasts and my nipple became hard peaks. I was panting even though I didn't really need to. One of his hands slid down my breast, past my belly and slid between my wet slit. I moaned loudly, his toasty warm fingers prodded me, checking my readiness. I arched my back searching for the much needed friction; I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance.  
_YES!  
_I whimpered as Jake paused slightly, he looked down catching my gaze. He shot me a possessive look and slammed into my wet centre. A high pitched scream ripped from my throat, he knew I could take it. He was relentless pounding me and growling deep in his chest. I was moaning and groaning like a lunatic!  
I couldn't take it much longer and I clamped down around his shaft milking him with my orgasm and in turn pulling him over the edge with me.  
Satisfied that he had reclaimed my body with his scent he slowed down to a gentle rocking in and out.

I took the opening and flipped him over, straddling him while he was still within me. I gave him a devious smile and rode him with all the speed I possessed. I had him Cumming with me again as I fell over the edge screaming his name.  
I collapsed down on Jacob's sweaty chest, panting for his benefit.  
I tried focusing on the issues with the Cullens and my ever awkward reunion with Edward but I found myself for once unable to vampire multi-task and just relaxed over Jake's body as he drifted off.

I got up to shower and my phone had missed calls and a text message.  
**Meet us at the border at sunrise  
**I placed my phone back down a walked into the bathroom to shower thinking to myself.  
_Well I guess I have Alice's new number, Jake isn't going to enjoy the early morning field trip. Got to love life!_

* * *

_Ok guys there ya go! wow i have not updated in ages.  
It's short i guess. i hope i have some more free time so i can post the next chapter.  
We will have the meeting with jacob and edward is going to wish he had an off button when he reads jacobs mind.  
Hehehe he wont like what jacob shows him ^^_

Much love.


	6. War Games And Questions

**Wow guys. Thank you so much, so many of you fav and following me. You guys rock.**

There is a lemon in this chapter  
So, be warned  
And a bit of a surprise.  
Much love ox ox

**doesn't own anything. But I'd like Jasper for my birthday!**

* * *

I laid down on my side facing Jake in bed, He was the 8th wonder of the world, and the windows were practically shaking with the vibrations of Jacob's snoring.  
How can someone make a sound like that, I admit that the thought of stuffing tissues up his nose did pass through my mind more than once.  
I couldn't supress the grin any longer; I reached out and held his nostrils tightly closed.  
_Ah sweet silence!_

I counted down the seconds till I would have to bolt out of bed. 3…2…1…  
Jake started coughing, you think by now he would learn to just breathe out his mouth. Boys…  
His eyes popped open and I shot out of bed, blurring right out of the house, I had a head start but judging by the howl that broke out into the early morning air, I would have company soon.

Weaving in and out of trees dodging branches and jumping puddles, it was exhilarating.  
_Glad I don't do the laundry!  
_My hair was wild and whipping around my face as I ran  
I could hear paws pounding into the wet earth, but not just one wolf.  
Jake called in backup.  
_Oh this is going to be fun!_

I saw a flash of black and jumped up into the tree tops to separate the pack and become the hunter.  
Sam Jnr stopped and raised his long nose into the air. Scenting it, searching for me, he always thought he would catch me first, you could see it in the way he searched. Over confidence seeped out of every pore.  
_Oh puppy, puppy. You have no idea_

"Sam…" I let a whisper of my voice float down to him.  
I took off before he had the thought to alert the pack. He was running on pure instinct. He would follow me without a sound.  
I jumped down out of the branches and took off in a blur making my hair blow out behind my body.  
I slowed my pace giving Sam the chance to catch up.  
I came to a sudden stop and turned to look at him. He got down low to the ground almost letting his belly drag; he ears were flattened back as he barred his teeth at me. I gave a feral growl and barred my teeth back.  
_I don't submit to puppies Sam, sorry!_

I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I had to finish this before the urge to make this serious rose in me.

"Here Sammy boy. Pup Pup Puppy" I called making kissy noises.  
_That should do it.  
_  
As I expected, he snapped and launched at me, I stood dead (Ha-ha) still until the very last second then blurred a step to the side.  
I turned to watch Sam go straight off the cliff and into the water. Sam's imprint Ashley may not be too impressed that he left her in bed alone to go swimming at 4am in the morning. I saw Sam resurface and decided he could handle himself now.  
1 down…

I listened carefully for Timothy and Bradley, Sam's two kid brothers. Sure enough they were never too far behind Sam.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are" I cooed into the forest as I walked past trees rubbing my scent on them. I heard a playful yipping sound to my right.  
_Bradley  
_He poked his head out of a shrub letting his tongue lop the side of his mouth.  
_Cute  
_Twigs snapped behind me, ah the old "I'm so cute" distraction. I flashed Bradley a feral smile and disappeared. I could see him searching for me in the branches. I jumped down onto Timothy's back. I put my teeth to his throat as if to bite him.  
"Gotcha!" I cheered.  
He laid down on his belly staying put.  
My gaze fell on Bradley. I raised my eyebrow as to say 'Are you going to make me chase you?'  
He whimpered loudly and crawled over to me on his belly. I didn't look but I was pretty sure his tail was between his legs. I gave his head a pat.  
_Good boy_

Jacob's howl sounded out close in the forest. I shot Bradley a look.  
"You little rat!" I couldn't help but laugh at his sneaky skills.  
_Damn pack mind…  
_  
I saw Jake come out of the bushes flanked by Brian and Adam. I gave Jake a sexy little hiss and blew him a kiss. Adam charged me taking advantage of my attention being on Jacob. He knocked me down trying to pin me in the mud.  
_Again glad I don't do the laundry  
_"Come on squirt is that all you got?" I taunted as I flipped us over and pinned Adam down on his back and 'bit' his neck.  
"Gotcha!" I declared into his neck fur. I looked up at him for a second and he gave me a quick lick on the cheek before I shot up. He really was a cute kid.

"And then there were two…" I giggled as I circled slowly around Brian. Brian was the second eldest when it came to age within the pack. Jake didn't count. Sam Jnr was the first born of the second generation pack. Paul then shortly after Sam Jnr was born, knocked some random chic up. You know how Paul could be. I thought he would have had more than one kid.  
Brian tasked himself with carrying the torch of Paul's man whore ways and bad attitude. I enjoyed every chance I could take him down a peg or two.  
I licked my lips as the venom dripped a little out the side of my mouth. Jacob gave me a warning growl.  
I shot him a wounded look. _I'm not going to bite the idiot!  
_  
Jake dipped his head in apology.  
I turned my full attention back to Brian, who eyes were following me as I circled him still. I was getting bored with this game already. I let out a sigh and flipped my wrist in his direction.  
Brian shot Jake a panicked look as I flipped him on his back and pinned him with power. I jumped on his belly "Gotcha!" I snickered in his ear. He growled at me. I jumped up and moved onto my prize.  
I looked at Jake with lidded eyes. Right in that moment my lust could have sunk a ship!  
I watched as he shifted back and stood naked in front of me.

"That was a new record" He said as he approached me. I knew he wasn't really timing me for the hunt but poking fun at the little amount of temper I had shown with Brian. Brian jumped up and gave me a snort as he took off back to the Res.  
"He is a carbon copy of Paul he will eventually hang himself with his own rope." I snorted as his retreating form. I got no reply from Jake.

I took notice of his stance. He was stalking me like prey. Another game I enjoyed. I hissed at him pleased with growing wet in between my thighs as he got closer to me. His nostrils flared at the arousal changing my scent. He smirked at me and the next second I was pinned on the ground.  
_Sneaking fucker!_  
My internal cackle was short lived as a moan shortly followed.

"Oh god!" I screamed Jake snapped the spaghetti straps of my dress. I couldn't think straight!  
"I saw what you did Sam" He growled into my chest. I swear sometimes I think him and Sam Jnr are going to whip them out and measure them. He gave me a proud look as he pulled down the top of my dress. He sucked in a breath at my choice of no bra. Another perk of being a vampire, Perky everything! Forever…  
I smiled up at him. He seemed to agree with my thought.  
Jake was a hot blooded male, of course he loved boobs!

My dress was bunched up around my hips exposing my centre that was sans panties.  
Jacob let a roar escape his throat when he discovered my dirty little secret. The next thing I knew I was bent over a boulder and he was holding me down by my neck.  
"The pack figured that if they could catch you they wouldn't need to put up with the smell we leave in the forest after our little games" I could feel his warm breathe on my neck.  
I lifted my head to reply and he growled and placed my head back down.  
I felt his shaft press against my butt. His hand ran down my back and continued to the place where he pressed against me.  
"You looked so beautiful when you were being hunted" He whispered as he positioned to enter me from behind.  
I arched up to meet him thrust for thrust.  
He held my neck down like a wolf would do to his mate in animal form. It made me feel loved that he held nothing in himself back from me. I growled and hissed as I pushed against him, making him thrust harder and faster. I couldn't take it anymore and broke his holder throwing him back a little. He landed on his back in a pile of wet leaves. I wasted no time jumping on him.

"I seem to remember that you were my prize today" I declared as I lowered myself onto him.  
He grabbed my breasts that began to bounce as I rode him on the ground. I reached down and raked my nails down his chest. If this is what a wolf would look like shaved I would have to invest in clippers.  
I had to swallow down a mouth full of venom as I began to climb the peak of my orgasm. The one thing I never gave to Jacob out of my full self was my monster.  
I slammed my hips up and down screaming as my clamped down on him. My orgasm rocked my body and I slumped down on Jake. He was not happy with that and grasped my hips lifting them slightly giving him room and thrust up into my slit holding me to him.  
He rolled us over in the leaves and with him on top; he fucked my centre and ripped another orgasm out of me before he met his end with a roar that scared small animals and birds away.

* * *

As the sun started rising I remember what Alice had texted me the night before.  
"Jake. The Cullens want to meet at sunrise today at the treaty line" I said brushing the twigs and leaves from I hair  
"Ok let me phase and inform the pack. We will go phased we may outnumber them but I'd like to show strength in numbers." He took charge lifting me up and pulling down my dress.  
"You better fix my straps mister!" I said poking him in the chest with a finger.  
He grin at me boyishly and saluted with two fingers.  
"Yes ma'am right away!"  
_Idiot  
_  
He tied the snapped straps into two knots. "They should hold until we can get home"  
_If not it's Edwards lucky day_  
"Ok I'll phase and let them know about the meeting." He mentioned then phased.  
He exploded into his beautiful russet wolf self. I closed the few steps distance and scratched behind his ears. He looked like he was concentrating on something.  
_Brian must be being a dick again, Lazy Ass_  
Jake gave me a nod of his said and we took off to the treaty line.

* * *

When we came closer to the border I could see the pack falling into rank.  
Adam was flanking Jacob as his second in command and the rest were showing submissive but attack ready posture as we stopped close to the line. I stood next to Jacob petting his head and snout. What girl needs puppy when you boyfriend turns into a massive horse sized wolf. Not me that's for sure!  
"Little Sis!" I heard Emmett's booming voice first as he stopped in front of us. I gave him a girly smile that not many people see. He was still my big hulky brother after all!  
Edward came to stand next to him shortly followed by Alice beside Edward and Rosalie on Emmett's right side.  
"They don't trust us to come in human form" Edward informed his family as he eyed my knotted straps and messy hair. I could only shrug my shoulders.  
I didn't carry a brush with me or a wolf-proof dress.

There was an awkward silence for a minute until I couldn't take it anymore, the question was eating me on the inside but before I could ask them anything Edward spoke up.  
"Can you stop thinking that?" He yelled looking straight at Jake.  
I looked at him and then Jake.  
_Huh?_

I could see a wolfish grin spread across my wolf's mouth showing his sharp teeth.  
I looked at Edward to gain an understanding of what was going on. The other Cullens seemed just as interested. I could hear whimpers behind me, it sounded like the pack wasn't enjoying whatever they were seeing either.  
_OH! Sneaky.  
_  
My face broke out in a massive grin. "Jake you bad bad man!" I tried to pull a straight face to seem serious but I broke out into hysterical laughter. I am sure if I had been human I would have been gasping for air on the ground.  
"Babe I don't think Edward or the pack want to see the fuck fest you probably have on repeat of us in your mind" I said between giggles.  
Rosalie smirked at me and Emmett looked a little bit grossed out.  
Alice tried to hide her smile but I saw it.  
"We are all adults here" Alice said trying to calm everyone down. I don't think Adam was an adult yet. I looked back at his wolf. He huffed at me and pointed his snout tin the air.  
"Snob" I whispered slyly.  
"Back to business shall we? Alice I can't take it any longer" I paused to be polite.  
I sucked in a big breathe.  
"Where is Jasper?" I asked. I needed to know what had happened to him after all these years.  
Alice's face grew upset and if she would have been able her venom filled eyes would have shed tears.  
"He is gone" She murmured.  
"Where" I prompted quickly  
"The Volturi"  
_Oh shit!_

* * *

**There you go guys.**  
**Hope you enjoyed the pack's little war game with bells.**


End file.
